Dragneel!
by LateNightShips
Summary: Who is this girl that goes by the name Dragneel? And what is she to Natsu? WARNING FOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS Pairings are: NaLu Jerza GaLe Gruvia RoWen (LaLi as well now!) Rated T for mild swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Yay! First Fairy tail fanfic! Sorry about the absence of writing for so long but Microsoft word wasn't working for awhile. Okay, hope you enjoy, warning for more OCs!(if you don't like that stuff)

...

Wendy's POV

"Wendy!" the pink haired boy cried out. I turned around to face him, my long blue hair swirling around me as I smiled brightly. "What is it Natsu-san?" I asked, suddenly noticing the dark haired boy, Romeo, behind him along with Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray and Gajeel. Romeo is holding a piece of paper and extends his arm to hand it to me. I take the paper, blushing slightly and mumble a thanks, looking it over. It appears to be a job request for a large group of mages to come and guard a road where there has been a few caravan raids. I look up and see everyone staring expectantly. "Well? Do ya wanna come?" Natsu says. "O-of course, who else is coming?" I answer "It says a large group so we invited Levy, Chelia, Jellal (he got his name cleared and joined Fairytail) and Juvia!" Lucy said excitedly. "Yeah, we're meeting at the guild at nine tomorrow, get some sleep, Erza-nee said we should" "sounds good everyone! I will meet you then!"

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY

That evening:

I hummed a little tune while slipping on my nightgown and walked into the kitchen to see Carla packing lunches for tomorrow. I went to her and she gave me a little hug "goodnight Wendy, I will see you in the morning, rest well!" I smiled sleepily and mumbled "g'night Carla" before walking back to my bedroom and clambering into bed with the lights off.

Carla's POV

As I watched Wendy stumble off to bed, a series of images flashed through my mind. _A girl with waist long pink hair in a ponytail and two boys, one with black hair, the other with blue. _They seemed to be about Wendy's age and stood in fighting stances, glimmering with magic. It didn't seem so bad, so I simply shook it off as just some wizards we would run into.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

The morning of the mission

At Fairytail:

Romeo's POV

"CHELIA!" "WENDY!" I saw two girls yelling each other's names in excitement and hugging as I walked towards the group gathered outside. "Oh hey Romeo," Wendy said, noticing me " this is Chelia, Chelia this is Romeo" I smiled "Hey Wendy, Chelia" "Nice to meet you Romeo!" Chelia said. "Hey everybody! Listen up!" Erza said "it's time to get going to the train station" Natsu and Gajeel both groaned and then glared at each other. "Hey flame-head what'cha looking at?' Gray commented "nothing popsicle stick!" Natsu retorted "what did you just call me flame-for-brains?!" "Rah!" Natsu and Gray began fighting, and we were just leaving. Oh man, this was gonna be a long mission, but at least Wendy was here. We had become good friends, being the two youngest members of Farytail and had shared many good memories. I was remembering these memories fondly and staring off into space while Erza yelled at Gray and Natsu and we started walking towards the train station.

Lucy's POV

I smiled at the familiar scene. It had been almost a year since the dragon incident. Natsu asked me out shortly after and of course I said yes. We've been dating since then and I can tell Gray and Juvia will get together soon. Don't even get me started on Erza and Jellal though, they both like each other but neither one has made a move and it's painfully obvious that they're just too shy to. Romeo is just staring off into space, walking next Wendy and Chelia after Erza breaks up Gray and Natsu. Natsu walks up next to me and I feel his rough hand slip in to my soft one. I lean on his shoulder and grin wider than before. He always makes me feel so happy.

Jellal's POV

Erza's so smart and beautiful, but I know she only thinks of me as a friend, that's why it's always so awkward when I try to show her that I like her. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I sigh and look towards the ground, kicking a pebble idly. Hopefully I could talk to Erza on this mission about my feelings. "We're here!" she announced "everyone on the train!" I smiled when she looked at me and she returned the smile.

TO BE CONTINUED

in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for favoriting, following or reviewing the story. Promise I will get on with things but my weekend was very busy. Hope you enjoy as always! P.S. new pairing! *squeals* :3 I just realized how short these chapters are and it makes me sad :( but there will be more to make up for shortness

...

Erza's POV

At the station:

"Everyone on the train!" I yelled and we filed on, though Natsu and Gajeel didn't look to happy about it. "Wait up!" called a familiar voice and I turned around to see Lisanna and Laxus running to catch up. Once they caught up Laxus looked away and "tch"-ed before Lisanna said " Hey Erza, can we come too?" "Of course," I responded instantly " you too Laxus?" He mumbled something I couldn't hear, but took to be a yes. "Alright find a seat with the others" I ordered. They hopped on the train as I gave one last glance over my shoulder and followed them inside.

Natsu's POV

On the train:

We all clambered inside and took up our respective seats, it goes like this:

Lucy - Me [aisle] Wendy - Romeo

[across] [across]

Levy - Gajeel Chelia - Carla

Gray - Juvia [aisle] Happy - Lily

[across] [across]

Jellal - Erza Lisanna - Laxus

(A/N sorry if I forgot someone! Let me know)

The train began to move and I immediatly started to feel sick as Lucy gently guided my head onto her lap and I could see Gajeel smirking at me, though looking very queasy as Levy stared at him with concern, one eyebrow raised. "Wendy..." I groaned "troia please" she just smiled and said "Natsu-san you know if I use it all the time, it won't work" "you say that every time..." she just giggled and apologized, turning back to Romeo and Chelia. "L-Luce..." I choked out "help me.." She smiled, put my head on her lap and looked at Gajeel, who then knocked me out by punching my stomach.

(Dream font)

~~~ A pink haired girl stands in front of our group. Two boys stand behind her, one has blue hair, the other has light brown. They look shocked to see us here, but settle into attack positions. The girl has both feet side-by-side and her right fist clenched in front of her face, while both the boys are in a half-lunge position. I step forward from my group of Fairy Tail members "what's your name?" I ask. The girl hesitates for a moment then launches into a series of forwards handsprings and comes to a halt in front of me. In a flash the black sole of her boot is directly in front of my face she speaks, and sounds to about 12-13 years old "you can call me-"~~

"DRAGNEEL GET YOUR ASS OFF THE TRAIN BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Gajeel yells at me before exiting with Levy and Panther Lily. I sit up and rub my eyes groggily while Lucy drags me onto the platform before the train leaves again.

GOMENASAI! I'M SO SORRY IT WAS LATE BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE COMPUTER IN AGES! Ok, I hope you liked it, however late it was! :3

FAIRY TAIL

belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me sadly :(


End file.
